The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide the PPG and its Director with the necessary administrative and secretarial support to efficiently accomplish the scientific goals of this program. Specific functions would include programmatic planning and scheduling, budget management, biostatistical support, purchasing, and assistance with manuscript preparation and progress reports.